1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel hinge apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a swivel hinge apparatus with an angular fixing structure for a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
As optical and semiconductor manufacturing technology advances, Liquid Crystal Display (hereafter LCD) is widely used in all kinds of electronic appliances. LCD has several advantages, such as high resolution, small volume, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption and broad application. Thus, LCD application has become popular in portable TVs, cellular phones, camcorders, notebook personal computers (PCs), desktop PCs, projectors and other consumer electronics or computer products. LCD has become a mainstream technology in the display market.
Generally speaking, an LCD is secured to an upper cover of a notebook PC. The upper cover can be opened while turning on the notebook PC. An LCD is exposed after opening the upper cover. The upper cover is connected pivotally to a mainframe of the notebook PC. Therefore, The LCD can be adjusted to a desired position by rotating the upper cover in relation to the mainframe.
Because a notebook PC is portable, a user often carries it out of the office to a desired place. In different circumstances, the notebook PC is used for demonstration purposes. However, traditionally, the LCD of notebook PC doesn't have an ability to display information in as large viewing angle as to all of the people around it. Thus, a new model PC entitled Tablet Personal Computer has been introduced to the market. A tablet PC has a 180-degree rotatable LCD panel. A Tablet Personal Computer (hereafter tablet PC) providing both keyboard input and manual input not only changes computer use habits but also creates a milestone for information technology. Moreover, the tablet PC operation systems can provide a manual input function. The tablet PC has accordingly a user-friendly manual input interface and a 180-degree rotatable LCD panel. Therefore, persons around the tablet PC can easily read the information displayed on the LCD by rotating the LCD panel.
The LCD panel's two degrees of rotation function may cause the LCD panel to shake or give rise to other unsteady circumstances. Therefore, a means for angular fixing of the LCD panel after moving the same to a desired position is essential. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for providing a steady input and display environment.